The thought of loosing you
by etin
Summary: Bo was badly hurt and Dyson was the only one around, he didn't have a choice but let Bo feed off him. Then Lauren came and saw everything, and she had to make a choice what is the best thing to do for Bo.


**I do not own any of the characters. I just wrote a fanfic based on the show Lost Girl.**

**This is my first LG fanfic, so I hope you guys would like it. I ship a lot of ppl on the show, but I think Doccubus is the best pairing.**

**"The thought of loosing you"**

The doors swung wide open as Dyson carried Bo into his place. He laid her down on his bed and dialed a number on his phone.

"Lauren it's Bo, she is hurt" Dyson looked at Bo's stomach. "Bad... Really bad" He opened Bo's shirt to see the wound. "I don't know... yes, mhm, alright okay Bye" Dyson looked at Bo. "Lauren is coming as soon as she can, but your wound doesn't look good Bo, you need to feed off me."

Bo closed her eyes as she felt the pain when she tried to sit up. "N-no. I can't I- I won't. I p-promised Lauren..."

"BO, we can't wait for Lauren. You know this wound wouldn't heal by itself, you could die from it. Please Bo."

"No, Dyson I- Ahhhh" Bo grabbed and held Dyson's arm when she felt the pain. "Lauren..." Bo closed her eyes and a tear fell from her face. "I- I'm s-sorryy..."

Dyson grabbed Bo and kissed her, slowly he felt Bo sucking his chi and Bo's wound began to heal, she grabbed Dyson closer and ripped his shirt off, her eyes had gone blue as she sucked more chi from him.

"I came as soon as I-" Bo suddenly stopped feeding off Dyson when she realized what she was doing. She turned around and saw Lauren standing in front of the door frozen.

"Lauren I..." Bo couldn't find the words to say, then she put on her blouse and buttoned it.

"I- I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" Lauren walked out of the door in tears.

"Lauren! Lauren wait!" Bo finished buttoning her shirt and ran after Lauren, but when she got out she saw a taxi drove off, and Lauren was already gone.

Dyson ran outside and stood beside Bo. "I'll explain everything to her Bo, don't worry it was my fault."

"No, I'll talk to her. I-I shouldn't have-" Bo walked out of the door and took a taxi home to get changed.

* * *

Bo dialed Lauren's number all the way going home, but she didn't get any answer. She sat her phone aside as she took off her clothes that was covered in blood and changed. The moment Bo finished cleaning herself up, she went to Lauren's house to talk to her.

"Lauren!?" Bo walked around Lauren's house to see where she was. She then walked up to Lauren's bedroom and found her packing some clothes."Lauren... what are you doing?" Bo's eyes went red as she saw Lauren was crying as she packed her clothes. She moved closer to her side and grabbed her hands slowly. "Lauren... I'm so-"

"No- Bo... I'm sorry, it's my fault I've been so stupid and-"Lauren wiped off her tears as she looked into Bo's eyes.

"Lauren no, don't say that. None of this is your fault, don't ever think-" Bo started to tear up.

"Bo just- yes it is Bo... I- I can't let you risk your life for my sake anymore. You almost died a while ago, if Dyson-" Lauren looked away as tears streamed down her face. "If Dyson hadn't done what he did, you could have-"

"Lauren look at me" Bo turned Lauren's face to face her's and tucked a strand of hair behind Luren's ear. "None of this is your fault. I shouldn't have gone to attack that fae on my own."

"But that is what you do Bo, you risk your life to save others and that is one of the reason that I love you. But I can't have you risking your life for me all the time, thinking that feeding of others would be wrong, you are a succubus Bo... and that is who you are and you should never be ashamed of that. But I will never be enough for you, and that is why I have to go."

"Lauren no... please Lauren don't do this." Bo blocked Lauren as she tried to walk out of the room.

"I have to Bo I'm so sorry." Lauren stroked Bo's face.

"Lauren... the thought of loosing you... I- I"

"I know honey, I feel the same too but I think this is the right thing to do." Lauren gave Bo a kiss. "Goodbye. I will always love you." she whispered in tears and walked away.

"Lauren! Lauren can't we-" Bo stopped and sat down on the stairs and broke into tears, as the door closed behind Lauren.

* * *

"Bo! Bo-bo wake up!"

"Lauren!" Bo woke up and saw Kenzi sitting on her bed eating ice cream.

"You alright there Bo-bo? You kept shouting Dr. Hotpant's name." Kenzi asked as she ate her ice cream.

"Lauren. I need to see Lauren. I- she can't leave me I-" Bo stood up from her bed.

"Whooa, whooa chilax there Bo-bo, no one is leaving you." Kenzi tried to calm Bo down.

"But Lauren..." Both Bo and Kenzi gasped as they heard the door downstairs opened.

"Bo! Kenzi!? Are you guys home?" A voice caught Bo's attention.

"I guess you found what you are looking for?" Kenzi smiled at Bo.

Bo ran outside of her bedroom and down to the living room. "Lauren!" She ran and gave Lauren a big hug.

"Whoah" Lauren gave a small laugh and smile. "I think somebody missed me. Are you okay? You looked worried?"

"No- no I'm fine" Bo's eyes lightened when she realized it was just a dream. Then she gave Lauren a delicate kiss. "Promise me you'll never leave me, no matter what challenges this relationship gives us, we will get through it together."

"Of course. Always." Lauren gave a smile. "Has this got something to do with the energy drinks? Because I can just put it in my place an-"

Bo gave a small laugh. "Oh Dr. Lauren Lewis, trust me you are going to need those energy drinks here." Bo grabbed and kissed her.

"I knew I should ave bought more of those drinks." Lauren smiled and kissed Bo back.

* * *

**I thought it would be nice to give it a happy ending. Hope u guys enjoyed this :) I'm writing a longer fic at the moment, and I'll see how u guys would like this and I might post it! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
